


Too soft, too hard, too small, just right

by Lilithangel



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 19:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilithangel/pseuds/Lilithangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he gets his body back Spike goes looking for somewhere to doss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too soft, too hard, too small, just right

“And furthermore,” Angel said, glaring at Spike, as the meeting drew to a close, “whoever it is that thinks it was funny to mess up my couch the cleaning staff didn’t appreciated being accused of not doing their job.”

“You abused the cleaners because someone sat on your sofa?” Wesley said incredulously and Spike smirked.

“Not just sat,” Angel defended himself, “rolled on and bounced around.”

“They’re probably still trapped in that monstrosity you call a sofa,” Spike said, “crying out for help as they sink into oblivion.”

“It’s not that soft,” Angel said acutely aware of everyone’s grins.

* * * * *

“What’s up Gunn man?” Spike said as Gunn’s scowl.

“Somebody was messing with my collectables,” Gunn replied.

“Your robot toys?” Spike said.

“My collectables,” Gunn reiterated firmly. “They’ve been moved around overnight. I know exactly where they were when I left.”

“Hope you didn’t blame the cleaners,” Spike said.

“Hell no,” Gunn replied, “they know better and I learnt my lesson the first time. Somebody’s messing with me and I will find them,” he grumbled.

“Maybe if you had a decent sofa and not some modern art monstrosity somebody wouldn’t have been bored and in need of distraction,” Spike muttered under his breath when Gunn stalked away.

* * * * *

“My beautiful chaise,” Fred said mournfully, looking at the splintered remains the cleaners were removing.

“Aw Fred, I’m sorry,” Spike said, “I know you loved it.”

“Well it wasn’t very comfortable,” she admitted, “but it looked so nice in my office and it was the first thing I bought with my Wolfram & Hart salary.”

“It’s a shame,” Spike agreed. He patted her on the arm and winced.

“Are you all right?” she asked in concern.

“Yeah,” he said, “just fell, think I might have a splinter or two if you want to help a guy out?” he waggled his eyebrows and she slapped his arm with a grin.

* * * * * 

Wesley looked down at the slumbering figure. Sometimes he despaired of his work colleagues; it had been transparently obvious who had been sofa hopping in the building. If the timing wasn’t enough of a clue the fact that none of the security systems picked anything up should have clued them in to the perpetrator being someone who had spent enough time in the building to override them.

“I know you’re not sleeping.”

“Not when somebody is looming over me no,” was the reply. “Don’t mind me,” Spike continued.

“I don’t,” Wesley said. “My sofa isn’t that comfortable.”

“Better than the others.”

“My bed is more comfortable.”

“You offering?”

“Would you say yes?”

“Would be stupid not to.”

“And you’re not stupid.”

“Just sleeping?”

“I hope not.”

“About bloody time.” 

“I didn’t realise we were on a schedule.”

Spike got off the sofa looking disgustingly put together for someone who had been sleeping on a sofa in Wesley’s opinion but he stopped caring when Spike pulled his head down and kissed him.

“Still going to nap on your sofa,” Spike said as Wesley locked the door, “most comfortable one in the building, just right for an afternoon kip.”

“That was my intention,” Wesley said as he pinned Spike against the door and claimed another kiss. “Not just for sleeping either.”

“Now that I didn’t test out.”

“Perhaps we can do that later.”

“I knew you’d be kinky,” Spike said with a groan as Wesley licked a path down his throat.

“You have no idea,” Wesley said, “but I look forward to showing you.”

And Spike definitely enjoyed being shown.

END


End file.
